


Lipstick Stains

by phansparent (lestershoweller)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Makeup, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, top dan, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestershoweller/pseuds/phansparent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil knows how to turn Dan on even when he looks like a clown who tried to put on his makeup during an earthquake. Dan has to punish him for being naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Stains

“You look ridiculous,” Dan says, reaching to turn off the camera. A grin spreads across his face, now covered in smeared red eyeshadow misapplied by Phil. 

“You think I’m hot,” Phil jokes, shaping his lips into an ironically sexy pout. Dan glares at Phil, but he can’t suppress his laugh. 

“Of course you are."Dan rises from the bed, eager to remove this caked powder from his face, but Phil grabs him on the arm and pulls him back down. 

"You don’t think I’m sexy?” Phil asks, pouting again. 

 Dan rolls his eyes. 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Phil says. He pounces on Dan, kissing his neck, leaving behind a pair of misshapen red lips. 

“PHIL!” Dan screeches, which only encourages Phil to continue kissing, making lipstick imprints on every inch of Dan’s neck. Half of Dan wants to push Phil off, get in the shower and remove this grime from his face, but the other half is feeling a familiar tingling right below his ear, and it’s spreading down his body. Phil nibbles the skin just beneath Dan’s ear, and the groan he’s been trying to hold in escapes Dan’s mouth. It feels too good to even smack Phil for the smirk that appears on Phil’s face, the one that says “I knew I could make you want me even when I look like a clown trying to put on makeup during an earthquake.”

Dan pulls himself away from Phil’s lips, only to open a space for him to crash his lips into Phil’s. He ignores the slimy feeling of their lipsticks spreading around the area surrounding their mouths because all he wants is his tongue in Phil’s mouth. He wastes no time with chaste pecks, sliding his tongue between Phil’s lips and wrapping their tongues together. It’s strange the way Dan loves the way Phil’s mouth tastes, but he does, and it sends a pang straight to his groin.

Dan disconnects himself from Phil and demands, “Get on your front.”

Phil tightens his lips, feigning fear, but Phil loves when Dan gets aggressive with him. He lies face down on the bed, legs dangling off the edge and lifts his bum in the air, prompting Dan to smack it lightly. Phil hears Dan unzip his jeans and watches as Dan walks over to the bedside table, fondling his semi-hard cock as he searches through the drawer for their lube. Once he finds it, he positions himself behind Phil, dropping the lube onto the bed next to him.

“See what I have to do when you misbehave?” Dan says, reaching beneath Phil to unzip his jeans. He pulls them down to Phil’s ankles, and Phil kicks them off.

Dan pulls his own jeans down and leans forward to press his now hard cock against Phil’s bum. “Do you want me inside you?” Dan asks.

“Yes,” Phil gasps.

Dan pours some lube onto his fingertips. He rubs them over Phil’s hole, causing all of the tension in Phil’s body to release. Once Phil is relaxed, Dan inserts one finger into Phil. 

“Ughhhh,” Phil moans, and Dan places his hand on Phil’s head, pressing his face into the bed.

“Naughty boys don’t get to make noises,” Dan chastises.

Phil nods his head.

Dan slowly curls his finger inside Phil, feeling the walls clench around him as Phil becomes more aroused. He feels Phil wiggling beneath him, and with a smirk, inserts a second finger into Phil. Phil bites his lip, trying not to make a sound as Dan twists his fingers inside Phil. Sensing Phil’s distress, Dan pushes his head into the bed harder, reminding him not to disobey.

Dan can feel precum forming on the end of his cock. He eagerly inserts a third finger into Phil, sick of stretching him and ready to bury himself into Phil’s bum. He pushes his fingers in as far as they will go, brushing against Phil’s prostate. Phil squirms and thrusts his hips into the bed, hoping to get some friction on his engorged cock. Dan spanks Phil for being naughty, but in reality, Dan loves to see Phil completely out of control of his own body. Phil is typically so reserved and in control of himself, while Dan is the one who often does things impulsively. During sex, Dan loves to make Phil squirm.

Dan pulls his fingers out of Phil, and Phil cannot resist a sigh as the fullness leaves him. Dan doesn’t even scold him because he’s thinking too much about how it will feel to slide his cock into Phil’s tight bum.

“Are you ready for me?” Dan asks, uncapping the lube again and squeezing some into his hand. He massages it over his flushed cock, and he groans with delight as his cock finally gets some attention.

“Yes,” Phil moans.

Dan wastes no time. He lines his cock up with Phil’s hole and pushes in slowly. They release simultaneous moans, and Phil clenches to increase the friction against Dan’s cock. Dan digs his fingernails into Phil’s back, as he begins to thrust harder and harder. He reaches a hand underneath Phil to stroke him, massaging the head of Phil’s cock with help from the large amount of precum that has formed.

“Dannnn,” Phil gasps. “So close.”

Dan thrusts hard into Phil, and he knows the perfect angle to hit Phil’s prostrate. He grips Phil’s cock harder and strokes quickly, until he feels the burst of liquid on his hand. 

“FUCK!” Phil shouts, which is enough to cause the pit of fire in his stomach. The feeling of Phil’s hole convulsing against Dan’s cocks is too much, and after a few more thrusts, Dan is coming too. He pushes a few more times gently in and out of Phil before pulling out and collapsing next to him. They both turn so that Dan is spooning Phil, and Dan presses his lips to the crook in Phil’s neck. The red stain left behind reminds him of the makeup they’re both wearing.

He shoots up from the bed and looks over at his duvet. “Fucking hell,” he mutters, seeing the patch of smeared black and red makeup.

“We should put that in the video,” Phil jokes. “Keep them guessing.”


End file.
